Seven Times
by rileypotter17
Summary: Han and Leia have been a part for a while. How will they make up for lost time? Based on ideas from Future ADA, lots of smutty goodness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a fic I wrote with ideas from Future ADA . Amazing! I must say I hope you all enjoy. Delicious smutty short story (will be a few chappies). George Lucas owns Han and Leia. I just make them fuck :O. Oh, and I may be a nerd but I don't claim to be a Star Wars expert like some, so don't crucify me just read.

Leia hated meetings. It was unfortunate for her that she had to sit through so many of them lately. It felt like her entire life was one long meeting with some group or organization. This left her little time with Han. They had just moved into to an amazing apartment on Coruscant and here she was, sitting a mere two buildings away, looking out the floor to ceiling windows at her gorgeous and spacious apartment just over a little cloud covering. She sighed and tapped away at her TechPad, trying to make herself look busy as she played games on it instead of focusing on the matter at hand.

She gave a perfunctory nod as someone mentioned her involvement in this plan to work on unification of the galaxy after the collapse of the empire and the fall of the Emperor and Darth Vader. Lando Calrision gave her a swift kick in her shin under the table. She gave him a small eye roll before turning back to her Techpad, yawning. She felt she was only there because she was Princess Leia. Sure, she had fore fronted the movement in the first place, but now, everyone else had taken over.

There was a small vibration on her TechPad and she saw her chat feature was blinking. She opened it and saw Han was trying to enter a chat with her. She accepted him, curious. She knew he would be back from a spice run today but she didn't expect this early. She glanced across to their apartment, wondering if he was home. Their schedules had been so conflicted they hadn't even spent a single night there together since moving in after Endor. She shook her head. Her pussy was tingling at the mere sight of his name and this pissed her off. She hated he had so much power over her. Soon a message popped up on her pad.

_Han: Picked you up a sexy outfit today, can't wait for you to try it on so I can rip it off of you._

Leia blushed and held her pad closer to her so Lando and the half asleep diplomat next to her couldn't see. She discretely typed Han back.

_Leia: I'm in a meeting Han!_

It didn't take him long to send her a reply.

_Han: Even better. I bet you the Falcon you are wet just thinking about me._

This made shivers run up her spine. He always knew.

_Leia: Hardly. I haven't seen you in so long I've already forgotten what you look like._

_Han: But I bet you haven't forgotten what I feel like inside of you._

Leia swallowed hard, giving a brief smile up at everyone before turning back to the pad.

_Leia: Oh I think I might have. It's been so long. And it's not like it was anything to remember anyway…_

She loved teasing him. She used to hate when he teased her but she learned to give it back just as hard lately.

_Han: Princess, I am going to give you a fucking you will never forget. _

Leia squirmed in her chair. Her white thong was noticeably soaked now.

_Leia: I hope so. Wish it could be right now. This meeting is so boring…_

Han: I'm downstairs. It will take me five minutes to be up there and inside of you.

Leia: Han! What part of in the middle of a meeting do you not understand?

Han: I may be a scoundrel but I ain't no idiot honey, now do you want me to lick that sweet pussy of yours or not?

Leia bit her lip. She knew she could easily end this pointless thing right now. But she would be doing a disservice to the movement. But honestly…was she really going to pretend she was a good girl anymore? Almost as if Han knew she was warring with herself he sent this.

Han: For every minute you delay this, it's a minute I torture you and don't give you what you want.

Leia turned her pad off and instantly stood up, clearing her throat. All eyes turned to look up at her.

"I was just contacted by Master Luke, he says it is a matter of urgency and he needs to speak with me alone, in this room. If we could postpone the rest of this meeting until tomorrow, it would be much appreciated," Leia smiled sweetly and everyone began to nod and stand up, gathering their things. No one messed around when it came to Jedi's. Lando gave her a suspicious look but left as well and soon the room was empty. Leia stood there nervously, anticipating Han's arrival.

He strode in with a cocky swagger and a half smile creeping up his face. He pushed through the glass doors and swept her in his arms in an intense kiss.

"Mmm, hello gorgeous," he smiled, pulling away from her, taking her by the waist and setting her up on the edge of the table. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him again. He quickly pulled away and looked at his wrist.

"Now, now…hold on. That took quite a bit longer than I expected really….about five minutes longer…" he smirked. It was clear he hadn't been joking. He pushed her upper body down on the table and slowly slid her dress up around her waist, exposing her long, silky legs and creamy thighs. He looked her over in amusement and awe. His eyes saw the wet patch on her thong and his grin got even whiter.

"I knew you would be wet for me Leia", he slowly traced his hands up her curves and pulled her damp thong down over her legs and past her ankles. He pulled her forward so her ass was almost hanging off the table and he got down and pressed his warm mouth to her clit. He didn't move, just pressed his tongue on her pleasure button and kept it there. It was mere moment before Leia was squirming for him to do anything. He held her off a little bit longer before sliding his tongue into her warm wet center that was more than ready for him. He tasted her juices and soon felt her intoxicating hold over him intensify. Every time he got another taste of her he forgot his selfish needs and focused on her. He licked her expertly, sucking a little bit, flicking her clit with his tongue. He loved her sexy moans filling his ears. He reached up and teased her a bit with his finger, but didn't let it enter her. He pressed on her mound with his hand and continued to lick her dripping pussy.

"Ohhhh Han, please!" she begged. He could hear her hands running up and down the wood table, slamming there, scraping her nails, dying for release. He didn't want to give it to her just yet. He stood up, standing over her, looking down into her beautiful eyes.

"How bad do you want me?" he growled in a low, intense voice. The fire was bright in her eyes.

"I swear Han Solo if you don't fuck me right now I swear I will…"

"I _said_, how bad do you want me?"

"With every ounce of my being," she whispered, slowly coming down from the edge he brought her to.

"Good," he replied, slowly unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his hard ten inch cock. He pressed the tip of it at her opening, slowly moving it around the outside in her juices. He smiled down at her and then climbed onto the table. He hovered on all fours over her before grabbing her body and pulling her all the way onto the table.

"You have been gone so long…." She whimpered. She was undulating under his body, turned on by being so turned on, and looking up at the sexiest, most rugged guy…and her boyfriend to boot…didn't hurt either.

"Well then I guess we have to make up for lost time," he smirked, still teasing her entrance. He leaned down and kissed down her neck lightly, then nibbled on her ear, distracting her just enough so it was a complete, pleasurable surprise when he slid the whole of his large cock inside of her in one swift thrust. She screamed out in pleasure and clutched him to her, fighting to get his clothes off as he began to thrust powerfully into her tight pussy. He helped her get his vest and shirt off, her soft hands running over his muscular, hard chest. He wanted to just rip her dress off but knew he couldn't get her out of here in shards of clothing so her just kneaded her lovely breasts over the thin white fabric. He then pinned her arms down against the table, showing her he was in charge of her right now. Her bucking hips met his with every thrust and she lifted her ass off of the table so he could go even deeper. She moaned, he sucked her neck, panting.

"Harder!" she gasped out.

"Be careful what you ask for Princess," he said, thrusting into her with more power. She thought she might break in half but the pleasure was worth it. He was hitting her g-spot hard now and it only took her a few thrusts to trigger a powerful orgasm that ripped through her, setting her veins on fire. Her head swirled, she cried out for him as he kept up the pace. He growled, his cock covered in her warm cum. He pressed his body close to hers and shoved himself inside her, rocking in her, feeling every inch of her, holding onto her body as he came inside of her. He bit down on her shoulder lightly as his body involuntarily shook, emptying weeks of cum into her.

He hugged her, on top of her on the table, both of them gasping for air; faces glowing. He kissed her cheek and pulled out of her sweet pink pussy, making her moan a little even from that motion. He quickly got dressed and as she sat up, dreamily, he tossed her her soiled panties. She looked at him and his disheveled hair and realized once wasn't enough…not even close. The look in his eye said the exact same thing.

A/N: Please review! Hope you like!


	2. Time Two

A/N: Hope you are enjoying this ficcie! I know its been a while but I am trying my best lots of reviews may help the turnover time….hmmmm ;)

As Leia held Han's hand, walking briskly behind him as he pulled her along, she suddenly realized he had this all planned out. She was quite impressed that he actually thought it all through…his quick exit out the service way out of the building, the elevator up to their apartment being scrupupusly guarded by the door man so it would be ready when they got back. Han shoved Leia into the elevator, pushing some money into the doormans' hands and the pod quickly closed, shooting them upwards. He kissed Leia fiercely until the doors opened again.

She was shocked. The apartment was new and pristine of course, but covered in flowers on almost every surface, delicate orchids she remembered from her childhood on Alderaan. She was in complete awe, moved by how sweet the gesture was. Han saw tears form in her eyes and smiled a bit.

"What? You think I'm that much of a cold hearted bastard? I can be romantic," he laughed and Leia nodded, still taking it all in. She turned back to Han who had his shirt off again, and she knew this would be a day to remember.

"Thank you Han," Leia said softly, walking over to him as he unbuttoned his pants for the second time in the hour.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, there will be something more worthy to thank me for in just a minute. Now get naked," he said. He wasn't joking but the expression on his face was playful as he stripped down to nothing. Leia's eyebrows rose as she saw he was fully hard already. She loved the stamina of Corellian men. She finally was able to free herself from that too formal white dress she had to wear to the meeting. She slipped it off and over her body slowly, teasing Han. She watched his cock twitch when she finally stood there before him in nothing but her now see through white panties. Her breasts were full, plump, little pink nipples rock hard. Han licked his lips then gratefully gave a small gasp as she slowly inched her panties to the ground and stepped out of them. He just couldn't get enough of her body.

He walked towards her, already angry that it had been fifteen minutes since their last go. She was standing a few feet from the entry way wall and he grabbed her shoulder and arm, quickly turned her so her body was facing the wall and in one quick, sensuous movement he pushed her lightly against the cold surface and slid up inside of her. He had to hold her body up a little bit to get leverage but when he did, her moans were sexy and loud and she was so warm inside. He liked having her nice, plump ass against him. He gave it a smack and she squealed in pleasure. He pushed her harder against the wall, taking an arm in each of his hands and pinning her there, holding her, breathing in her ear his pleasure as she moaned for him. It was naughty and rhythmic at the same time, forbidden and sensual. He pushed up into her, the friction amazing for him. Her swollen breasts felt amazing against the cold wall. He took his hand away from her arm for a second and lightly gave a tug on her hair. Her head jerked back and she groaned happily. Han smiled to himself, pulling a little bit harder and giving her ass another smack. He felt her grow wetter around him, her pussy walls contracting. He loved that he knew her body so well…loved that he knew and could create the signs of an orgasm.

He quickly slid out of her, maneuvering her in his strong arms so she faced him. She jumped a bit and wrapped her arms and legs around him. He guided her back against the wall and slid in her again. As much as he loved controlling her, he wanted to see her face when she came from him. He pounded up into her, kissing her, his fingers entwined in her hair. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, bouncing, their whole bodies in a wonderful out-of-synch dance now as they raced towards pleasure.

Leia won. She screamed out and scratched her nails down his back. He loved feeling her hips and pelvis buck wildly and uncontrollably because of him, but he was close too. He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, ran his hands down her beautiful body as she rode through waves and waves of pleasure. When she was done, she leaned her head against the wall and smiled, giggling, and panting.

"Thank you," she grinned. He gave another hard thrust up inside of her.

"Not yet," he growled seductively, pulling out of her. He had plans for her but quickly forgot them when she slipped down onto her knees and took him in her mouth. He raised his hands above his head and put them behind his head, to cradle himself as he closed his eyes. Damn she's amazing. He thought to himself. She knew just where to touch. She cupped his balls, sucked him, then impressed him by taking almost all of his huge length into her mouth. Looking down at the Princess being so dirty, he totally lost it. Thick streams of hot cum rushed into her mouth, and kept coming when he realized she was enjoying it. She swallowed every last drop of him and looked up at him, wiping her mouth off daintily as he stared down at her.

"Shit," he whispered. She stood up, running her hands over his chest, "I never asked you to do that…" he marveled.

"I'm not such a good girl anymore," she laughed, "Why, is it a problem Captain?"

"Not at all," he smirked.

A/N: Oh my, I wonder where and how they will do it next! Review please. If you wanna guess, it would amuse me ;) Thanks to Future ADA for the ideas again!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Han and Leia! But I hope you enjoy time three Read and review please! I love to get 'em!**

"Put this on," Han said gruffly, tossing a red bag over to Leia. He buttoned up his pants and watched as she got up from on her knees. She took it in her hands, looking confused.

"What is this?" she asked, opening it slowly. She pulled out some black racy lingerie and blushed a bit. Han sat himself up on the counter of the island in the kitchen, watching her get embarrassed.

"Something I picked up for you to put on so I could rip it off. Now it was expensive, so indulge me princess," he smiled as she took it sheepishly and walked into the bathroom. It took her a few moments to figure it all out, but it was worth the look on Han's face when she came back out.

"Fuck me…" Han whistled low to himself. Leia giggled, posing with her hands on her hips. The outfit was a very sheer black corset that she had managed to lace up tight in the back. It made her already full breasts have amazing cleavage. She then had on a sheer black g string and some black thigh highs that attached to a garter belt. She walked over to him and kissed him to bring him back to reality. His hands were over her body in a second, reveling in the new sensations of lace and ribbon and mesh on her supple body.

"Gods you look amazing," he groaned as she caressed his erection in his pants, teasing him. He didn't mind looking at her dressed like this. He actually had brief thoughts of her keeping most of the clothes on, and toyed with that image for a moment as she kissed his neck. She giggled into his neck, trying to pull him into their bedroom that they hadn't even christened yet. Han knew they were never going to make it that far.

"On the floor Leia," he growled and she looked over her shoulder and sunk to her knees, her back to him this time. He looked down at her long hair flowing over the intricate ties of the back of the corset and unbuttoned his pants because his erection was hurting him too much. He kicked his pants off as Leia sat there obediently waiting for him. He sunk down to her, running his hands through her hair and kissing her head, he slowly pushed her so that she was on all fours.

She arched her back so her plump ass was right there for him. He gave it a hard smack and postioned himself over her, his body enveloping hers.

"Try not to scream too loud princess," he smirked into her ear. She let out a low moan as he pushed her panties to the side and began to slowly trace over her wetness with his finger, suddenly surprising her by plunging it in her. She let out a little yelp of pleasure and he smiled to himself. He kept teasing her like this until he could see that her knees were visibly shaking. He positioned himself at her entrance, grabbed the laces on the back of her corset and simultaneously pulled them while pushing into her. This brought her back up to his chest and he began to fuck her hard.

Leia couldn't help but scream and Han gave her a rough smack on her ass because she did exactly what he told her not to do, and he loved it. His fingers worked deftly to free her from the lingerie, but he got lost in the moment too many times that he didn't care anymore how much the damn thing cost. He just wanted it off and in shreds.

And that was exactly what happened. He ripped the corset off of her into two pieces, which Leia found to be one of the most sexy and primal things he had ever done. Her panties were another quick rip and soon the kitchen floor was littered in black lacy fabric. His firm hand pushed her creamy back down so she was on all fours again and he started to push into her harder and faster, reaching under and playing with her clit with one hand and her breasts with another.

Within moments she was clenching around him and he bent down, whispered something x-rated into her ear and with a quick little tug on her hair she had cum all over him. He smiled, still thrusting, satisfied that he knew her triggers all too well…and also satisfied that he would have to pay dearly for this little bout of control. Leia hardly ever let herself be so dominated, so he knew she wouldn't let this go easy.

He flipped her over easily, in a smooth movement he was skilled at so she never realized he had left the warmth inside of her. Seeing her face made him loose it and he shot another load all of her beautiful creamy breasts. He watched her, writing there, still in pleasure, hands running over her now wet tits, just in her tight black thigh highs. Han wondered if he wanted those to stay on for round four…and decided they should.

**A/N: AHH so what should round 4 be? Any requests? Let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I"MMM BACK! Yes readers, I am back with a lot of inspiration! Want to know why? Well…mostly cuz I got into graduate school so I don't have to stress any more yippee! So to celebrate, I am going to make Han and Leia do naughty things Enjoy and review**

Leia couldn't have looked more beautiful and vulnerable and naughty at the same time. There she was, on her back on the floor, breathing heavily. She looked up at Han, his cum drizzled over her heaving breasts. They were both in a moment of bliss induced shock. Neither spoke, just stared at each other.

Finally, when Han regained some blood to his head, he smirked as he looked over her. "You're a mess Princess" he smiled with just a hint of a growl to his voice. She propped herself up on the backs of her elbows.

"Looks like I am," she smiled, a trail of his cum slowly making its way down to her belly button. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, "What are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

Han paused, he badly wanted to take her once again right there, but there was something about the light pink flush to her cheeks and her glistening brown hair spread out around her that made him want to show her he cherished her. He bent down and scooped her up in his strong arms and when she went to protest, he put a finger to her soft lips and kept walking. She weighed nearly nothing in his arms and her hair swayed back and forth over his forearm. He walked her to the bathroom, not letting her go, and turned on the 'fresher, stepping inside of it with her and closing the door.

Leias' face softened as he slowly eased her down onto the wet floor. The hot water enveloped both of them and Han watched it streak down her curvy body in wonderful patterns, her black thigh highs still on, now clinging to her impossibly smooth legs. He cupped her head in his hands and kissed her, the only thing between them was the water streaking on their lips.

It was the perfect moment; he pushed her softly against the wall and kissed her deeply, their bodies forming to each other perfectly. It went on like this for minutes before he grabbed some soap and began to wash her slowly. He started with her breasts, circling them with his soapy hands and washing himself off of her. He then moved down to her hips, her thighs, between her legs, back up to her arms.

Leia was unusually quiet throughout the entire thing. She was mesmerized by how Han was taking care of her, doing something so intimate with her that all she could do was enjoy the touch of his hands. She kissed him when she could, and loved the way his hair was stuck flat to his face and how his chest looked with water dripping down it.

"You are beautiful," he whispered. Steam was filling the 'fresher, making it even hotter than before. Her long, loose hair was laying over her shoulders and breasts perfectly, and he couldn't hold back anymore. He knew he would be teased about this by her forever, how he could take such a wonderful moment and turn it into a fuck.

But something told Han she wouldn't mind while it was happening.

He gently and carefully lifted her up, one hand under her ass, the other on her waist and she slid up the wet 'fresher wall. He ran his hand down to her pussy and stroked her lips, feeling her wet inside, he smiled.

He was almost rock hard again, her body and the wet, hot, friction of them washing each other had turned him on, but Leia reached down and gave him a few strokes with her hand, a sexy smile on her face the entire time.

Han put one hand on the wall to brace himself as he slid up inside of her. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time, as he had never been the most coordinated guy in slippery places. Leia wrapped her legs around his waist and was moaning instantly, her voice echoing loudly in the small space and bouncing off the walls. He thrust into her gently at first, rolling his hips, and then they found a rhythm.

They always found the most delicious rhythm.

She was bouncing up and down on him, short quick moans coming out of her mouth, both of them half blinded by the steam and water, and kissing like they couldn't get enough of each other, their mouths slipping away and back again, their bodies doing the same.

She came quickly, gripping him, hugging him, her head on his shoulder, her wet hair on his neck and he held her, walking her away from the wall, running his wet hands down her spine as she rode her orgasm out. His own orgasm happened simultaneously. He didn't think another was possible, but it paled in comparison to the emotion that just passed between the two of them.

He slid out of her and touched her cheek softly. He turned off the 'freshed, grabbed a towel and wrapped his princess up in it.

A/N: This time wasn't exactly like the others, but I hope you enjoyed the change of pace


	5. Time Five

**Hey guys, sorry for being MIA. I had graduation and all of that hectic-ness. Now back to the hotness. Please review and show me the love you guys have been so generous with!**

Han wrapped the towel around Leia and led her into their bedroom. She immediately broke free from him and ran and jumped onto the bed, messing up the perfectly pressed sheets. Her towel slipped off of her in places and she ended up lying on the left side of the bed, her wet hair sprawled around her, her right breast peeking out from under the towel. Han took a moment to capture the image in his head then crawled onto the bed next to her. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"What an eventful day we have had, Princess" Han smiled, turning slightly to her was facing her, his arm around her thin waist.

"It isn't over yet," she whispered and this made a smile creep up his face once again. He was glad to be home for a while, to be in their room that they hadn't even slept together in yet, and to be with her.

"Oh, I know, I am just giving you a break…" he laughed.

"Are you sure I'm the one that needs the break, because I am fine," she told him, smirking. She rolled over so that she was facing him and took the towel off, throwing it carelessly onto the floor. He loved seeing her naked, and he knew it was probably his favorite type of Leia, if he was being honest with himself.

"Oh, darling, I think you will see that that isn't the case here…not with me anyway," Han smirked. A quick glance confirmed to Leia that he was indeed rock hard again and ready to go. She pressed her body against his, enjoying laying there on their bed for a moment, him against her thighs, aching for her.

This feeling made her decide that she needed to pay him back for torturing her today. She loved when Han was a little rough with her, and had his way with her. She loved it more than she could say, but now she knew it was her turn. She placed her hand on his and brought it up to her breast, placing his hand there and making him squeeze her tightly.

"Leia…"

"It's your turn to do exactly as I say Captain Solo," she whispered into his ear and all he could do was nod. There weren't many times when Han was left speechless, but the thought of Leia controlling him made him quiet for once.

She rolled back onto her back and simply said, "Lick me,". It took less than a second for Han to be between her legs, licking her warm, wet pussy. Leia twisted the sheets in her fingers, wanting to hold out as long as she could. She knew it would be hard with Han having such a talented tongue. After moments of soft moans, she needed more and placed her hand on the back of Han's head, pushing him down onto her. He worked his tongue up into her, tasting how sweet she was and loving every second as Leia lightly pulled his hair and showed him the intricacies of exactly how she wanted to be touched by him.

Leia's back arched and she knew she was close. She pulled Han's head up, smiling a little at his confused look as she pulled him up to her face and kissed him passionately. She wanted her orgasm to be powerful, and the tingling of her pussy as his cock pressed against her stomach told her it was going to be. With a little bit of force, she pushed Han onto his back and straddled him. She pinned his arms down and he got a silly grin on his face, looking like a little boy.

"I think I like this side of you Leia," he said as she hovered above him, her wet, ready pussy barely touching the head of his cock to tease him. She leaned forward, her hard nipples dragging along his chest. She loved finally being able to torture him.

"You haven't seen anything yet, flyboy," she smirked, kissing his neck softly, nibbling at first, then sucking, her nipples still tracing along his body and he pressed up against her, clearly struggling with the fact that he couldn't grab them.

"Leia, Gods, I need you now…" he breathed, she could hear his heart beating faster. She sat up and looked at him, giving him a perfect view of her body.

"I know you do…" she teased, letting herself slip onto his cock just a little bit. She raised her eyebrows in warning at him when he tried to thrust up into her. "No not so fast…"

He was practically whimpering for her, and that never happened to him. Finally, when he thought he might pass out, she slowly and sensually lowered herself onto him and he let out a loud, satisfied moan that continued as she started to roll her hips, her breasts bouncing as she rode him. She staggered the pace, slow at first, then faster, bucking on top of him, bringing him close, then moving slowly again. His arms were still pinned by her. She kissed him when she wanted and made him beg for kisses every other time.

Leia got caught up in the moment, she rode Han faster and faster, enjoying every time he filled her. She took her hands off of his arms and placed them on her shaking thighs, moaning loudly, her eyes closed in bliss. Han took this opportunity to gain back control of her. He placed his hands on her waist and flipped her onto her back quickly, moving to hover over her, never missing a thrust or interrupting their rhythm. Leia's head hit the pillow and she looked up at him with a mixture of pleasure and a challenge in her eyes. He looked down at her with his usual smug half smile.

"Harder," Leia commanded him and he thrust into her to the hilt, holding himself inside of her.

"Yes, your worship," he smiled. He grabbed her thighs and pushed her legs up over her head, bending her body as he wanted, and thrust into her harder. Leia moaned louder as every movement from him inside of her was amplified. She had no idea how he made her feel so good, but she didn't care.

Soon Leia was clutching Han's shoulders and riding out the best orgasm of the night so far. It completely enveloped her and she let her body release everything as Han came to his climax shortly after, collapsing onto her, and holding her in his arms.

"You always have to get the last word in don't you," Leia whispered as they laid there in happy bliss.

"Well, you always do when we fight, so I have to have it in the bedroom," Han whispered back into her ear. She smiled softly.

"You know our fights have always been foreplay right?" Leia giggled.

"Why do you think we fight so much Princess?" Han answered back.

**A/N: Hope you like! Time 6 is up for grabs…so if you have ANY ideas or requests, let me know. I already know what time 7 will be. Please leave any suggestions in your review. **


	6. Time Six

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to harmony1234567890 for being so awesome and always leaving me the nicest reviews! This time is for you .**

After the last bout of love making, both Han and Leia laid in their bed together, for the first time, staring up at the ceiling trying to catch their breaths. Han reached out for Leia's hand and took it, holding it tightly as if he was scared that if he let go she would disappear. From everything that transpired this wonderful afternoon, Leia felt the same. It was dream – like.

Leia's eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a perfect, dreamless sleep. She had never felt more comfortable in her life. Before she fell completely into that sleep, she felt Han turn towards her and spoon her. Her tiny body was enveloped next to his. They just fit together. She heard him sigh contentedly, and they both drifted off together.

A few hours later, Leia awoke. She shifted her body a smiled to feel Han next to her. She rolled over and snuggled up next to him. He was still fast asleep. This gave her a chance to really look at him for the first time all day. Not often did she get to see him this way: vulnerable, unarmed, quiet… she laughed to herself when she thought that. Her small, soft fingertips brushed a little bit of hair off of his forehead. They ran down along the side of his face, pausing at the few fine lines around his eyes and then trailed down to his lips. "Old man…what will I ever do with you?" she whispered jokingly. She loved him so much and she was glad they no longer fought about if it was true. They had plenty of other things nowadays to clash heads on.

She took her fingers to her own lips and then placed them on his softly to give him her kiss. She gently eased out of bed to not disturb him and looked around for something to throw on. The lighting in the apartment was dim, and through the glass windows she could see it was nighttime. A glance at the chrono showed her it was well into the evening. She slipped on a fresh pair of black panties and grabbed one of Han's shirts from his dresser, slipping it on over her head. It was large on her, but she loved wearing his clothes. The white v-neck skimmed the top of her thighs and she walked out into the otherwise empty apartment.

Wandering into the quiet kitchen, she contemplated cooking something for her and Han, but she didn't know if it was all of the lovemaking or what have you – but she just didn't feel hungry. She felt content. Instead, she took a glass out of the cupboard, poured herself some wine and contemplated a bath. But her contemplations didn't last long. A bath right now couldn't involve Han, with him being knocked out and such, so she decided to walk into his office. The last room of the spacious apartment, Han's office was something he insisted on. He had spent plenty of time in it recently when Leia had been gone to Naboo last month, but when he was away, she never went in. She thought it might make her miss him even more. Leia had gone against the idea – she wanted the space for her stuff, to bring work back with her but Han scolded her for always working. She had no idea what he needed it for, but was happily surprised when she walked in and shut the door behind her, turning on the light.

His sturdy desk was made of glass and absolutely covered in star charts and intricate detailed maps of the falcon. There were spare parts littered on the other shelves and surfaces in the room, and a nice bottle of something amber-colored was on his desk as well. Leia walked around the desk and sat down in the comfy, leather chair behind it. She could now see why Han wanted his own little place, she could just picture him in here – pouring over his papers, trying to figure out ways to fix up his other baby: the falcon. As she tucked her legs up under her on the chair, she noticed Han had some still Holos on his desk. There was one of him and Chewbacca. It looked to be from a long long time ago. There was also one of Luke and him, standing next to the Falcon. Leia smiled at that one – and then she noticed one of herself, without him in it. She smiled that he kept it front and center on his desk. She had always thought about a future with Han…but now that seemed more real.

She started to flip through some of the star charts, it seemed like Han was plotting a course for something, but she didn't get to see to where when the door opened and Han stood there, just in his navy boxer shorts. His hair was ruffled and his eyes a little sleepy, but his smile was crooked and vibrant.

"You just have to invade every part of this place, don't you sweetheart?" he said mischeiviously as he caught her looking through his things. He thought she looked magnificent, sitting there in his chair in his shirt.

"I didn't know your office was off-limits," she teased back as he walked in, "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have ever slept in my life, actually – I think you wore me out a little," he laughed, walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. He stood behind the chair, his hands reaching down and massaging her shoulders.

Leia laughed a little bit, tilting her head back and looking up at him. He smiled down at her, in the way only he can when he wants something. "What is it Han?" she asked.

"You just look really good in my shirt Princess," he said, his voice dipped low and was sort of raspy the way he was breathing into her ear. This instantly turned Leia on. His hands moved down past her shoulders and gently squeezed her firm breasts under his shirt. She let out a sigh.

"Han Solo you are going to be the death of me…"

He picked her up from out of the chair and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed the chair away from the desk and with one quick movement, pushed all of his charts and maps off of the desk, climbing on top of it with her. She straddled him and he held her close.

"Well at least you will die doing something you like to do, right?" he winked and she just rolled her eyes and kissed him. She loved how he could be so spontaneous, and she had to admit they were both slightly insatiable – and with any luck they always would be. She ran her hands through his hair, messing it up even more and kissed him hard as he pulled her panties to the side and slipped two fingers up inside of her. He smiled into their kiss when he found her already wet for him and this only made him even more ready for her.

She slipped his boxers down and took her hand to his cock for a few minutes, teasing him with her soft hands as they kissed and he ran his hands all over her body. He sat up on the desk, closing the space between them and she slipped onto him. Their simultaneously moans of pleasure made them both smile like fools as she started rocking on top of him, surprised the desk hadn't given way yet. He grabbed her hips and dug his fingers into the soft flesh there, pulling her on and off of him, loving the faces she made as she was hit with more and more pleasure. She looked so sexy to him, her loose hair cascading over her shoulders, her breasts bouncing under his shirt. She was everything he ever wanted and he kissed her even harder to remind her of that. Leia took his bottom lip between her teeth and he lost it. Her little, surprising tricks like that made him go insane and after a few more thrusts into her, he spilled himself into her wet pussy. He didn't even care that he had cum so fast, she did things to him that no other woman ever could. He sat all the way up on the desk, holding her tightly in a hug to his chest for a moment, both of them panting as he slipped out of her dripping pussy.

He knew Leia needed a little more, the girl was just getting warmed up, so he picked her up and got off of the desk with her. Setting her down in front of him, facing the desk – he surprised her by pushing down on her back a little roughly, making her bend over the desk.

"That's right, right there for me Leia, for Kriffs' sake it should be illegal how good you look right now," Han said, almost to himself. Leia smiled as her breasts pressed against the glass of the table, and she arched her back a little as Han put his hands on her ass. It was a huge turn on for Leia to be in Han's office, in his shirt, and bent over his desk. It was his space and he was in charge once again and she loved it.

He placed his cock at her entrance, and without any warning, thrust into her again. He went harder and deeper, spurred by Leia's loud moans as she held onto the edge of the table. He gripped onto her ass and pulled her hair a little bit with his other hand. She spread her legs a little to brace herself, and he went at it as hard as he could, speeding up with the increase of her moans. He felt her clench around his cock and he leaned over her, pressing his chest to her back, holding her close. He nibbled on her ear and spanked her and she screamed out in pleasure. A few more strokes and she was lost in an orgasm. Han loved these moments more than anything, to see Leia totally uninhibited, lost in pleasure. The look on her face was something he could never get enough of.

After she had calmed and he breathing had normalized, Han gave her a kiss on the back of the head and slowly pulled out of her. She stood up, faced him, and smiled.

"Mhmm, the death of me to be sure," she whispered as she walked out of his office ahead of him, shaking her head. Her entire body felt so good. She didn't know how they were actually going to live together now that they were both in the same place at the same time. She knew they might not ever get anything done now, and she was actually okay with it.

"Leia, can you change and then meet me on the balcony in a few minutes, there is something I want to show you," Han asked and she nodded. He squeezed her hand before she let go of his and walked into their room to change.

Leia wondered what Han wanted to show her. Maybe the stars, they always liked just staring up and looking at them together. It was something they hadn't done in a long while. Because she was feeling sexier, and flirtier than usual, she slipped on a light blue wrap dress and braided her hair off to the side, pinning it up, leaving some loose tendrils falling down.

Meanwhile, Han awaited her on the balcony of the apartment. It was dark but the stars above the city shined brightly. The sound of speeders was present, but Han knew Leia loved the bustle of the city, that was why they had their apartment here. He had slipped into the other 'fresher and had a quick clean off, throwing on his blood-striped pants and a fresh shirt. His hand fingered the box in his right pocket. He had been waiting for the right moment since he had come back, but all of the right moments had consisted of them being rather…busy. He smiled to himself, but he wanted to make sure that Leia knew this wasn't because of the sex, or the physical attraction. He wanted her forever and it was well past time for him to make it a reality.

"Wow Leia you look incredible," Han said, losing his breath for a moment when the door slid open and Leia joined him on the balcony. She beamed. Her skin was glowing, she looked happier than Han had ever seen her. She looked positively in love. It took Han less than a second to pull out the box and get down on one knee after seeing her expression- he was no longer nervous.

"Han?...What is this?" she asked.

"Marry me Leia. I need you in my life, every single damn day forever. Make me the happiest man in the galaxy Princess…" he asked, opening the box to a beautiful, sparkling ring. Leia was floored. She couldn't stop smiling. He looked up at her with intense eyes, they searched her face. His heart was pounding, he had never been so scared but yet so sure of something at the same time.

"I thought you'd never ask you scoundrel," Leia replied and Han quickly put the ring on her finger, standing up and pulling her into a tender kiss.

**A/N: Yes, this is by far the longest chappie I've written for this story, so please please review! Only one more chapter to go! Hope you liked!**


	7. Time 7!

**A/N: Well, here it is guys, the last time! I want to thank all of you for your lovely reviews, pms, and support for this story. It has made me so happy and I have enjoyed writing this so much. I was putting off this final chapter because I don't want it to end. But the time has come, for time 7 enjoy!**

Han embraced Leia and hugged her tightly, picking her off the ground and twirling her around him on the balcony. He was the happiest man in the galaxy. He was stunned she had said yes, and since she did—now he was able to commence the rest of his plan.

"Princess…" Han held out his hand for her, bowing slightly when he set her back down on the floor. She took it with a look of confusion as he led her back inside their apartment. He quickly grabbed a jacket for her and shrugged it onto her shoulders. She noticed two bags were waiting by the door. He picked them up and slung them over his shoulder easily, returning his hand to hers.

"Han? What is this? Where are we going?" she said, with each question she became slightly more demanding as they took the elevator down the dozens of floors to the lobby.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you hated surprises," he smirked to himself. His mouth was upturned but closed, keeping his little secret for the moment. They made their way to the hangar where Han kept the Falcon and found it nearly ready to go. Chewie was waiting for them, and the engines were warming up. It was dawning on Leia that they were taking a trip, and half of her wanted to jump for joy. The other half – the responsible half, frowned up at Han.

"What baby, he won't be staying with us the _whole_ time!" Han winked at her as he looked at Chewie, guessing that the wookiee's presence was to blame for her hesitation. She blushed a bit, but grabbed his arm to hold him back from walking onto the ship.

"Han…we can't. I can't just leave. I have work to do!" she said softly, although every ounce of her body was just begging her to take a break and just give in. This feeling was what Han had banked on after an entire day of wonderful love-making: that she would be too tired to protest too much.

"Leia, give me a little more credit—don't you think I took care of everything? Now come on, Luke's handling all of that," he said in his best no-nonsense bossy voice and pulled her on board. Chewie gave Leia a hug and patted Han on the back. All had gone according to plan and the wookiee was happy to see that ring on Leia's finger.

"Sit tight sweetheart, we'll be off in a few minutes. Why don't you go ahead and make yourself at home…in _our_ bed," Han smirked and Leia didn't need telling twice. She took her bag and went to Han's cabin. She hadn't been inside the Falcon in so long. It seemed like ages since they first met, since their first spark flew between them. But now she was here, with his ring on her finger, and she had an overwhelming sense of happiness.

She made herself comfortable, slowly stripping off her dress and throwing it onto the floor, she climbed into his bed. She felt the engine start and the entire Falcon rumble. She wondered absently where they were going as she laid back on his pillow. She loved how it smelled of him and she grabbed tightly to the mattress as the Falcon lifted off and entered the atmosphere. After a while they leveled off, and Leia had almost fallen asleep. There was no familiar jump to hyper-space so Leia guessed that wherever they were going, they were going to get there very slowly.

She heard his footsteps outside his cabin and then the door slid open. She was facing away from him, smiling as she pretended to be asleep. She heard him slip off something—his shirt, perhaps when she then heard him unbuckle his belt. A moment later he was under the covers with her, his body pressed against hers and spooning. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I know you can't possibly be asleep," he said softly and she sighed happily in confirmation.

"Han, where are we going?" she asked once again and he just laughed.

"You'll like it, I swear," he whispered into her ear before stifling a yawn. She rolled over quickly.

"Oh, look who is tired _now_!" she teased and he held her closer. Her head rested on his bare chest. Her hand snaked down his abs to the band of his boxer briefs. She dipped one finger under, wrapping one leg around him.

"Hold on your highness…we aren't having sex again until your wedding night. I want to be a gentleman," Han said with all seriousness and Leia retreated her hand at the tone of his voice. She found it a sweet gesture, it's what her parents would have wanted. They would have wanted her virginal at the alter, but Leia knew with Han around, that was never ever going to happen.

She hugged him in appreciation but groaned in frustration at the same time.

"You can wait till tomorrow night, surely," he said with a smile in his voice. He just couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

They arrived on the planet Stassia merely half a day later. It wasn't far from Coruscant and Han had found it the perfect remote place for such an occasion. The small and unassuming planet was humble enough for a quiet wedding between a smuggler and a princess.

Han had found someone to officiate and made sure it would be legally bound on all planets. He had simple bands ready carved from Kashyyk wood. They were Chewie's gift to the couple. She wore a simple white sheath he had packed for her, and he wore his usual blood striped pants and vest. All he needed was her there, and his best friend to give a congratulatory howl as they kissed for the very first time as husband and wife.

The pair spent the afternoon alone on the beach of Stassia, walking along the waters' edge and talking until the sun began to set.

"Why now Han?" Leia looked up at him, "I am so happy, but why now…I never, honestly thought you would ever…"

He put a finger to her lips to shush her and she smiled underneath his touch.

"Why now? I've asked myself every day, 'Why not before?' I've waited far too long and I didn't want to waste another second. Besides, I knew if I planned it, you couldn't refuse," he told her.

"You were right about that," she giggled, then screamed when he suddenly picked her up in his arms and positioned her like a baby. He began walking with her back up the hill towards the Falcon.

"Are you ready for the honeymoon to begin Mrs. Solo?" he asked with a devilish smirk.

By the time he closed the hatch, they were kissing furiously. Her hands were all over him and his snaked down her clingy dress and gave her ass an appreciative squeeze. He was glad Chewie was gone. He had given him enough credit chips to get drunk for half a standard week in the city there and told him to not come back under any circumstances. He had plans that he didn't want being interrupted.

"Let's get this off of you, shall we?" his eyes gleamed with fire as he helped pull her dress off. His shirt was on the floor just as fast and he made quick work of his belt and pants. It was clear they were not going to make it to the bed, but Han had a better idea. He led her by the hand to the cockpit and sat down in the captain's chair, grinning up at her.

"I've always wanted to do this," she whispered. It was barely a sound and she blushed as she admitted it. He still heard her. Han grabbed her hand and brought it to his cock under his briefs, so she could feel how hard and aching for her he already was. She straddled him, grinding on his lap as they kissed.

He cupped her left breasts then ran his finger down; dipping it into the tiny white panties she was wearing, feeling her wetness then bringing his finger back to his mouth and tasting it. He moaned from her sweet taste and then pulled her panties to the side and stuck two fingers inside of her.

Leia moaned into his ear, still moving against him, she was sore in the most delicious way from all of their lovemaking, but she knew tonight would be even better. There was a renewed fire between them both. She didn't think this could get any better with him, but it was. He was primal and focused and it was all on her. She bucked with his fingers inside of her, enjoying him feeling every inch of her. She took his cock out of his briefs and stroked the long, hard length of it. She felt the moisture on the tip and she moved herself so that he was under her entrance.

"Leia I had no idea you would ever be this naughty," Han said breathily.

"Where do you think I learned it from, flyboy?"

He slipped his fingers out of her and with one hand undid her lacy white bra. It fell to the floor of the cock pit and he took a few seconds to admire her creamy, flawless body. He had married this woman. He couldn't believe it. He was too lucky, he thought to himself.

He placed his hands on her hips and then slowly eased her down onto his shaft. She moaned loudly in relief when he entered her, and it was the best feeling in the world. They found their wonderful, fast, delicious rhythm quickly. This time, they kept eye contact through every movement, every thrust, every shift.

Normally, there was never a lack of looking, but tonight, both of them wanted to see everything in each others eyes. Han begged her not to close her beautiful brown eyes when she got wave after wave of pleasure and she forced them to stay open, she forced her head to not roll back so that he could see every magical feeling passing through her body.

He sped up and slowed down, her wetness and his thrusting the only sounds in the cockpit besides their quick breaths and moans. It was tantric, each of them teasing and then letting go, then building it back up.

They were so close together on his captain's chair, their bodies connected, her breasts pushed against his chest, their noses nearly touching as he thrusted into her, simultaneously making love to her and owning her. He spanked her and her body shuddered in pleasure. She was his now. Leia Organa Solo.

They came at the exact same moment. Normally they were always within a few seconds, but this time, it was like a switch flipped in both of them and the both grabbed onto each other hard at the same time. Emotions and wants and desires and satisfactions running through their eyes at the same time. They both saw it all, their past together, tonight, their future.

Leia collapsed onto his heaving body, removing herself from him and curling up in his arms, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

He brushed a piece of hair back off her sweaty foreheard and kiss it.

"I love you Mrs. Solo," he whispered.

"I know."

**A/N: Ahh, this is over, but I still want to write more H/L! If you have any ideas or requests pm me or leave them in a review! I'm kinda stumped. Also, please review, even though the story is over now, it still makes me happy!**


End file.
